You Are Special
by superlc529
Summary: Lois and Clark come home from the Planet and Clark has something to tell her... short fluffy one-shot. CLOIS.


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville... if I did, well, I wouldn't be doing this. :P

A/N: For my theatre class in my college, we got an assignment to write a short story/play about _anything_ we wanted. I told my professor about fanfiction and asked him if it would be alright to write Smallville/Clois... he said yes. 8-)

I can't express how happy I am that I got a chance to write Clois for an assignment and to top it all off, it's part of my _final_ for that class... and if my group chooses it, we'll be acting it out. I've called Lois to play already. ;)

This is just a fluffy little reveal story that takes place in the latter half of S9. It doesn't follow any particular storyline of this season. The 'poster' is by me and I even printed it off and turned it in with the rest... the way my professor wanted it as a screenplay turned out to be 5 1/4 pages, but when I converted it to my usual writing style, it turned out to be 7 pages.

I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review, they all mean a lot to me. So without further adieu, I give you, _You Are Special_. :)

**You Are Special**

After a long and hard day at the _Planet_, Lois and Clark arrived back at the farm through the kitchen door. Between writing stories and going on little coffee/lunch dates, they were pretty tired. Lois set her purse down, "Finally, we're home. I thought we were gonna have to sleep at the _Planet_ with all that work we had."

Clark isn't even listening to her; he was staring off into the distance. She wanted his attention, "And then I thought… why don't you run around the corn fields naked and I try to find you? It'll be tons of fun and reminiscent of how we met… SMALLVILLE!"

"Huh?," Clark looked to her, distractedly.

"Smallville, are you even listening to me?," Lois cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, "Clark nodded and then repeated more forcefully, "Yeah… I'm listening to you, Lois. I just have a bunch on my mind, that's all."

"Clark?," Lois saw how distracted he really was and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay? You seem out of it tonight."

"I'm fine, Lois," Clark grabbed her hand off his shoulder and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze, "I guess I'm just tired."

"Well, I have a perfect remedy for that," Lois smiled, "We could watch a movie and fall asleep to it on the couch. Sound good to you?"

"Popcorn?," Clark suggested.

"Yeah… the kind with butter if you have it," Lois called over her shoulder. She was already in the living room.

"I think we…," Clark started and stopped. He heard someone getting mugged, _No! Please stop._ He needed to help, "We're out of it. I'll make a quick run down to the store to get some."

"Smallville, it doesn't matter," Lois tried to assure him, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, Lois… if you want the one with butter, that's the one I'm going to get," Clark told her.

"Okay, I'll decide on the movie while I'm waiting," Lois gave in and turned around. She knelt down to see what VHS or DVDs they had to choose from.

Clark nodded and as soon as he saw that Lois' back was fully turned, he super-sped out the door, down to the street in Metropolis where he heard the mugging take place. In a second, he sped past the crook and took him out with a slight push. The woman looked around, grateful and a small smile adorned her face when she saw the symbol she knew to belong to the Blur. He was about to head back to the farm, but remembered he couldn't come back empty-handed. Instead of going to the store however, he ran to _Watchtower_.

Clark entered the Watchtower and was surprised and a little grateful to see J'onn J'onnz working on a computer instead of Chloe.

"Having an eventful evening, Kal-El?," J'onn asked, his back turned to him.

"There was just one small-time crook I had to take care of," Clark replied. He didn't even question how he knew it was him. J'onn had his ways, "I figured I could grab some buttered popcorn over here before I go back to the farm and watch a movie with Lois."

"Date night?," J'onn turned around and smirked.

"Yup… well, it's more us just relaxing after a long day at the _Planet_, but at least I'm with her," Clark replied. He stopped a minute and looked contemplative, like he was fighting with himself to say something.

"I don't need to read your mind to know something is troubling you," J'onn observed, "Anything you wish to speak about, Kal-El?"

"I've been fighting with myself on whether or not I should tell Lois my secret. I want to… I just –," Clark started but J'onn cut him off, finishing for him, "Don't want her to get hurt? Think she'll see you differently?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded, sounding defeated.

"It seems to me that _you're_ the one afraid of getting hurt, Kal-El," J'onn countered, "I've seen your interaction with Lois and how she acts around you. You've got nothing to be afraid of… she's different… she's special."

"You think everything will be okay?," Clark needed reassurance, sounding like a little kid needing to be told by his parents that the thunderstorm would be over.

"She can handle it, Kal-El… she's strong," J'onn echoed Kara's words from a year before, "In fact, I'd go as far as to say she's your equal. Don't wait to the last minute to tell her the truth."

"I won't," Clark assured him, "I'll tell her as soon as I get back to the farm."

"Good, I'm sure we'll see some amazing things from you two," J'onn nodded knowingly.

"Thanks, J'onn," Clark appreciated the advice. He started to walk away but J'onn stopped him, "Hey."

Clark turned around. J'onn threw the box of popcorn at him, "You forgot the popcorn."

He nodded his thanks, smiling at the Martian, and super-sped back to the farm. He came back through the kitchen door and stopped to smile at Lois. She looked adorable, but he'd never tell her that – he valued certain things she'd find a way to harm. She had her eyes closed, lying on the arm of the couch, all curled up. He tilted his head and a lopsided smile appeared on his face. Putting the popcorn on the table, he went over to her and knelt down to gently wake her up.

"Lois?," Clark whispered, gently shaking her shoulder, "Hey, Lois, wake up."

"What?," Lois sounded groggy. She wiped the side of her mouth just in case there was any drool hanging there, "I wasn't sleeping… did you get the popcorn?"

"Yeah, it's on the table," Clark nodded back to the kitchen, "But I have something I want to say first."

"Am I going to like it?," Lois raised an inquisitive eyebrow, teasingly.

"I don't know… I hope so," Clark said seriously and took a seat next to Lois on the couch, "It's about me."

"I thought I told you to keep the mystery," Lois said, "I don't want to force you into saying anything you don't feel comfortable in telling me."

"I'm not being forced into anything, I _want_ to tell you," Clark assured her and took a deep breath, but before he could say anything more, Lois stopped him, "Wait," she put a hand on his chest, "I think I know what it is you're going to say."

"I kinda doubt it, but okay," Clark motioned for her to continue.

"I'm not one of the top investigative reporters for anything, Smallville… You're the Blur, aren't you?," Lois asked, although she pretty much already knew the answer.

"Lois, that's not – _wait_ you know?," Clark took a second to grasp what she said. She knew?

"You're not exactly that great at secret-keeping as much as you think you are, Clark. Why do you think I've been giving you all those subtle hints?," Lois pointed out, referring to her 'x-ray vision' comment and asking if he'd trust her with a big secret, "I was waiting to see how long it would take you before you told me."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew before?," Clark asked. Everyone else wouldn't have been able to keep from spilling. When Chloe found out, she made it blatantly obvious by acting differently around him, Lois didn't – yet another reason why Lois Lane is one in a million.

"It's your secret to tell," Lois shrugged it off, "I'd never push you or trick you into telling me or go snooping around to find it out for myself. I would've waited forever, I lo- I care about you a lot, Smallville."

"Good to know," Clark smiled, "I lo- care about you a lot too, Lois…" He knew she wanted to say 'love' and so did he, but she still wanted to go slowly and he'd stand by that promise as long as she needed.

"But there's more than just me being the Blur," Clark added, ready to tell her his whole secret.

Lois shifted to face him, "Shoot, I can take anything you can dish out."

"Since you know I'm the Blur, this makes this a _little_ easier," Clark started.

"Just spit it out, Smallville… Make it quick, like ripping off a band-aid," Lois told him.

"Alright, whatever you say…," Clark braced himself, "I'm an alien."

Lois stared at him blankly for a minute and let out a small laugh, "What?"

"You told me to just come out with it," Clark said and started explaining in more detail, "The reason I can do all the things I can do is because I'm from another planet. I prefer to be called an intergalactic traveler over alien from another planet, to be honest."

"You're serious?," Lois shook her head in awe, "Wow."

"Do I look any different to you?," Clark looked a little scared at what her answer might be. He seemed to shrink in size, shying away.

"Why? Did you just shape-shift into having green skin with huge black eyes and thin lips? Or grow another head? Sprout any more arms and legs?," Lois asked, trying to make a point. He could never look different to her – he's her Smallville.

"Heh… Uh, no," Clark started to get her point.

"Then why would you look any different to me, Smallville?," Lois asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought… well, I didn't really know what to think," Clark admitted.

"You're the same farm boy turned reporter I've always known. You haven't changed one bit. There's just a new side to you that will be fun to poke fun at," Lois assured him and winked, "So… what guns you got in your arsenal besides super-speed?"

"Quite a few… I could tell you about them now and then later, I could give you some demonstrations," Clark offered.

"Fire away… maybe one of your abilities will be of use to me, besides the fact that you know, I want a super-ride to work pretty much from now on," Lois grinned, pointing at him, emphasizing her point.

"I figured that," Clark gave her one of his trademark Kent smiles and continued, "Let's see… I've got super-strength, super-speed you already know about, super-hearing, super-breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, I'm bulletproof, and I can leap tall buildings in a single bound, but I can't fly yet."

"X-ray vision?," Lois asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew that one would stick out to you," Clark said more to himself to her, but she still heard him anyway.

"What have you used your x-ray vision on?," Lois looked genuinely interested, but unconsciously covered her chest.

"I've never used it to invade your privacy, Lois," Clark wanted to make sure she knew that, "I mostly use it to look through buildings and solid objects to see if someone is in trouble, except I can't see through lead."

"Remind me to get some lead-lined clothes," Lois teased.

"I won't use it to x-ray you, Lois. I swear," Clark said and put up three fingers for the Boy scouts' honor, "Scout's honor."

"I don't think you're as much as a boy scout as I thought… I believe you though. But if I catch you x-raying me, I'll find a way to hurt you," Lois told him and knowing her, she meant it.

"Fair enough," Clark said.

"_Can_ anything hurt you?," Lois wondered.

"I'm only vulnerable to kryptonite, magic, and other beings from outer space," Clark listed.

"Kryptonite?," Lois furrowed her eyebrows at the unfamiliar word.

"They're the remnants of Krypton, my home planet. They're the meteor rocks that came down in both meteor showers," Clark explained.

"The remnants?," Lois was confused, "What happened to Cryptic?"

"It's Krypton…," he corrected her, "and it exploded when I was a baby. My biological parents Jor-El and Lara put me in a spaceship and sent me to Earth to be found by my parents – the Kents."

"You mean… your entire planet is gone?," Lois was shell-shocked, "There's nobody else like you out there?"

Clark winced and Lois immediately apologized, "Oh! Smallville, I didn't mean it like that, I –," she put her hand to her head, "That didn't come out right, I'm sorry."

"I know what you meant, Lois. I'm not the last of my kind, Kara's Kryptonian too… but we're basically it," Clark replied. Even though other Kryptonians such as Zod and the Kandorians were around, in reality, Kara and Clark were _truly_ all that was left of their planet. Zod and the others are clones, past versions of the originals.

"I'm sorry," Lois apologized for the loss of his planet.

"Don't be… I have you too," Clark replied, reassuring her that everything was alright by grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb across her hand. He paused, looking up at her adoringly.

"What? Do I have something on me?," Lois felt a little uneasy under his gaze and looked down to make sure she didn't have anything on her.

"No," Clark shook his head, "I was just thinking. What did I ever do to deserve a woman as amazing as you?"

"You didn't do anything, Smallville. I'm the lucky one to be with someone so amazing… so _special_," Lois replied, speaking with a passion, "You have all these amazing abilities and you could be out there conquering the world, but instead you're saving it. That's pretty special to me."

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?," Clark pulled her to him.

"We're quite the _team_," Lois corrected him, "I told you once, we make a great team. So what's going to happen next in the adventures of Lois and Clark?"

"How about Clark and Lois?," Clark tried.

"Not a chance," Lois shook her head. Her name was always first, "Nice try though, Smallville."

"It was worth a shot," Clark shrugged it off.

"So, what does happen next?," Lois asked again.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we'll be together," Clark said, wrapping his arm around her, and started rubbing her arm with his thumb.

"You know it," Lois leaned her head on Clark's shoulder. She paused for a minute and looked up at him, her eyes questioning, "So… why can't you fly yet?"

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?," Clark was amused.

"Yeah… I do," Lois smiled up at him and leaned her head back on his shoulder. Clark just smiled to himself and rested his head on hers, as they both closed their eyes; and fell asleep to the beat of their hearts.

**THE END**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a comment to tell me what you think of it... do you think I'll get a good grade? ;) 8-)

I'm still working on _Cause & Effect_ whenever I get a chance, it's been on page 48 for awhile now, but don't worry... I work on it whenever I get a spare chance, but it still probably won't be up for awhile because of school work. I hope you guys will keep your eyes peeled for it.

Thanks for reading!

Clois Forever!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
